Ignorance Is Misery
by First Chocolate Bear
Summary: Quil Jr. Ateara and Quin Ateara, Twins. While Quil is open minded and less temperamental, You can't say the same for his sister. Quin is as closed minded as it gets and she is quick to get angry, Do you expect her to realize somebody imprinted on her? Rated T for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to make Quin as flawed as possible. Quin is arrogant, Sarcastic,** **Ignorant **_(Hence the name)_**, Rude, Foul Mouthed, Temperamental. Quin also loves to drink and occasionally steal. If she is a Mary-Sue to you then I don't know what is wrong with you.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight because I am not Stephanie Meyer...  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Quin!" Quil walked into his house calling for his twin sister, He saw her lying on the couch fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"Quin! Get up!" He shook her and she just snored louder.

"Quin get your ass up!" Quil didn't like yelling or cursing it was just that his sister was pissing him off.

"What..." She blinked crust from her eyes and stared at her brother then she looked annoyed.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Quin asked prepared to lay back down.

"You can't be running around doing whatever you damn well please, I'm the oldest so therefor I am in charge." Quil crossed his arms looking at her.

"By two minutes!" Quin sat up "That's nothing!" She then looked her brother over "Why the hell are you running around with no shirt or shoes? Are you playing wolf again?" She mocked him.

"Stop changing the subject, You can't be running motorcycles in to shop windows and the take whatever you please." Quil chastised her.

"Hey...that wasn't me. The bike slipped from under me and I took something for memory." Quin held up her hands in surrender.

"W-what!" Did she really just try to make up a lie on the spot and it didn't even make sense "That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!" Quin argued back.

"No it doesn't!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" They were now face to face, both looking angry.

"You know what, Maybe I should tell Grandfather!" Quil yelled at her.

"Being a tattle-tale now, huh?" Quin smirked ready to let out a laugh.

"No he is going to make you come to the council meeting." Quil then brought out a smirk of his own.

"I don't want to go to your little wolf fan club." The girl snorted.

"I don't know why your being such a b-" Quil cut himself off, He wouldn't say that.

"Go on say it. I dare you." Quin said to him.

"I don't know why your being such a bitch about it. When you know you might phase yourself." Quil pointed to her.

"Sure like that's going to happen and I'm pretty sure you said _might_." She let out another arrogant snort.

"Whatever." Quil walked away from her, Ready to go back to the pack.

"Where are you going?!" She turned to his retreating back.

When her brother didn't answer her and left, she yelled out "No need to be an ass!"

Quin just sat back down on the couch and thought about what her annoying brother said. She wonder what she would look like as a wolf.

"Badass..." Then she shook those thoughts from her head "Yeah right."

Quin Ateara was so ignorant and stupid it was hard to believe she wasn't acting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! I had fun with this chapter and I will try to update this every week, Just to let you know. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight because I would procrastinate on the whole thing. No lie.  
**

* * *

"Quil! I'm leaving now!" Quin was about to exit out of the door, When she heard something behind her, Turning around she let out a sigh.

"Where do you think your going?" Quil asked leaning against the door with some cold pizza hanging out his mouth.

"I'm going out with some friends. No big deal, Bye!" She was about to leave out the door when her brother grabbed her arm.

"Stop being reckless, I know your going to do something stupid." Quin rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to be with one girl who wants me to help her shop for her birthday party." Quil let go of her arm slowly and stepped back, Eating the rest of his pizza.

"Alright."

"See ya!" Quin slammed the door behind her and smirked.

A sleek black car came around and Quin hopped in without a second's thought.

**::::::**

They four boys were all laughing at some inside joke, While Jacob was pinning over Bella somewhere.

"Quil. There is someone on the phone for you." Emily came in and told the boy.

Quil put down his rib bone and when inside the house to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Quil answered leaning against the counter.

"Quil I need you to come get me." Quin was on the other line and she breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quil asked worry lacing his voice.

"I'll tell you later, I just need you to come get me." Quin told gave him a vague answer.

"Alright. Where are you?" Quil asked hurriedly.

"...Virginia." The girl answered.

"I'm not even going to ask." Quil hung up the phone and bolted out of the house, All the boys turned to him.

"Where ya going?" Embry asked with a grin on his face.

"I gotta go pick someone up." He didn't give them anymore time to talk before he phased into wolf form.

"He sure is moody." Embry picked up another rib and ate it messily.

**Earlier**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Quin swallowed all the vodka down quickly and held up the two empty bottles.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered for the girl while she laughed uncontrollably from the liquor in her body.

Quin spotted her best friend Cassandra hanging with some guys and Cassandra dragged her off to a secluded corner.

"I'm having a great time. Thanks for helping me." Cassandra smiled at Quin.

Waving her off like it was no big deal "What are best friends for." Quin smiled at her.

"Are you okay? Your burning up." Cassandra placed her hand on Quin's forehead "Maybe I should take these away..." Cassandra made a grab for the bottles.

Quin started coughing but waved her friend off anyway "I'm good been like this for two days." Cassandra still looked worried but she stepped away.

A guy was checking Quin out so she put the empty bottles on the nearest table and winked at her friend.

The guy went to stand next to her as they both left the party.

The guy grabbed her arms tightly and threw her against a tree with more strength then needed.

Quin started to sober up and she was pissed off when the guy started to kiss her neck, He still had her up against the tree and he was staring to break skin on her arms.

"What the fuck?!" Quin struggled until she smelt something so vile and disgusting it made want to throw up, It wasn't in a stench kind off way more like the way it felt on her nose.

Quin felt sharp teeth on her neck and knew immediately that this wasn't a simple hook-up.

"Your a vampire..." Quin breathed out and she felt him smirk on her neck prepared to bite but then it was like her whole body was on fire and Quin felt this overwhelming anger run through her.

Then she let out a growl far too animalistic to be made by young girl like her.

Quin's body started to change and she grew dark brown and gray fur, Sharp incisors, and her body transformed to that of a large wolf.

Quin finally phased and she couldn't wait to tear into the vampire that dared touch her.

While ripping the bloodsucker apart Quin felt so much adrenaline that her body felt as if it was vibrating.

It felt...right.

The girl transformed back into naked human girl and looked at the shattered pieces of the bloodsucking man she killed, Quin felt compelled to cry. She said that she would never become what her brother was but she was just proved wrong.

Before she could let out a string of curses she hid the shattered pieces into the woods.

The now werewolf felt the adrenaline rush leave her and felt anger hit her. Looking around for her phone she found it near a bush and hesitantly called her brother.

"Hello." Quin's brother answered.

"Quil I need you to come get me." The girl said with deep breaths.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quil asked worry lacing his voice.

"I'll tell you later, I just need you to come get me." Quin gave him the answer that will get him here the quickest.

"Alright. Where are you?" Quil asked her.

"...Virginia." The girl answered.

"I'm not even going to ask." Quil hung up the phone and she slid down on a nearby tree, The bark rubbing against my naked back.

"This was not how I planned this day." Quin threw her head back against the tree letting out a snort.

After a while Quin got uncomfortable with her nakedness and she went inside her friends house to get some clothes, Thank the heavens her friend had a backdoor.

"Cassandra! Cass!" Quin yelled out her friends name covering her body with her hands.

Quin looked in the living room she felt as if her stomach would explode, Her hands started to shake.

"Oh. My. God..." Tears leaked from her eyes. Everything was covered in blood and bodies were piled everywhere.

"Blake...Alana...Gabriel." Quin had tears flowing from her eyes, Then she started to choke when she saw her best friend.

"Cassandra..." Quin ran over to her best friend's body and started choke on her sobs. Cassandra was covered in blood and pale, There was faint bite marks on her.

The vampires got to all her friends, Her best friend was dead because of some disgusting blood suckers.

Quin shakily got up and saw her body was covered in her friends blood, So she went upstairs, took a shower, and wore a pair of her friends shorts and a black tank top.

Quin couldn't stand being in there anymore and left, Right when her bare feet touched the ground Quil called her.

"H-hello." Quin looked around for anymore bloodsuckers.

"Where are you?" Her brother asked.

"You know the girl you tried to hit on and pushed you in the trashcan, Her house." Her voice was shaky and she felt like she was going to pass out, Quil noticed that.

"Are you alright?" Quil asked her trying to ignore the embarrassing statement

"I think so." Quin sat down on the porch of the house

"I'll be there in a minute." The call clicked off.

Quin soon heard the familiar rumbling of her brothers truck and she quickly got in on the passengers side.

Quil looked at her noticed she looked horrified.

"What happened?" Quil asked her.

"I phased..." Quin mumbled so low that if Quil didn't have heightened hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"That's great!" Quil beamed at her.

"Not only that but everyone I knew, My best friend...is dead," Quil's smiled dropped when his sister said that.

"Quin." Quil started.

"It's fine. I'm good, Besides I get to be a bad ass werewolf right?" Quin said sarcastically.

When she didn't say anymore Quill started driving taking peeks at his sister's face.

When they got back, Quil almost got smacked in the face when he told her she had to meet the pack.

"C'mon...don't be like that." Quil said through his sister's door after she slammed it.

"I'm going to sleep!" Quin yelled.

"You never go to sleep without saying something offending." Quil pointed out.

"Well...your a weirdo." Then there was no more talking for the rest of the night.

Quil just sighed and went to his own room.

Maybe they both should just sleep on it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? I would appreciate reviews if I get them.**


End file.
